Orange Soda
by Red Eyed Hylian
Summary: AU. Sometimes, it takes a long time to realize how much you miss the old days. The old days when we could just kick back, watch a movie or two, and grab a bottle of orange soda. Terra x Aqua
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So... I've been thinking of writing a Terrqua story for a while now and... Yeah. I actually thought of this while drinking orange soda. Anyway, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any game characters that might be mentioned/ or are in this story.**

~x~X~X~X~X~X~x~

"Hey Blue, earth to Aqua!"

"What?" Was I daydreaming again? I look to my right to see my brunette friend walking alongside me. "Sorry, Terra."

Terra rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Since you were off in your own little world over there, I guess I'll just repeat myself. So Aqua, wanna go watch my football practice after school? Ven's coming, and after practice, we can go see a movie or something. How does that sound?"

Well, football practice is usually quite boring, but if Ven will be there this time then I guess it wouldn't kill me to go. I smile back at Terra and nod. "Sure thing. As long as _I _get to pick the movie."

Terra groans and I giggle at his reaction. "Really?" He wines, "But you'll end up picking some chick flick!"

I stick my tongue out at him and smirk. "Too bad Terra, I hope you remember the tissues!" He elbows me in the ribs and I return with a playful shove into his classroom. Did I forget to mention we were in school? whoops! Guess my mind really was wandering.

Anyway, I soon found my way into my eighth period class, technology. I took my seat in the second to last row of computers, a window seat. If I was ever stumped on what to do, I would look out the window and enjoy the beautiful scenery that was the outdoors. It was rare to ever have a day when it wasn't sunny in Radiant Garden, which heavily contributed to everyone's good moods.

I let out a happy sigh as I look at the no-traffic streets, blue birds flying through the air, and last of all, happy adults taking leisurely walks with their children. I had such great luck to be living here...

"Hey Aqua!" A hyperactive blonde was soon running over to my seat, ruining my peace and tranquility. Not that I minded of course.

I smile as he claims the seat next to me. "Hey Ven, almost tardy as usual." I playfully ruffle his golden spikes as he huffs in annoyance.

"It's not my fault Aqua! I swear!" He swats away my hands and his goofy grins surfaces. "It's my science teacher, Mr. Vexen! He always holds us after the bell and dismisses us based on how quiet we've been."

I turn away from Ventus with a look of mock disapproval. "So are you saying that you're a bad kid, Ventus?"

"Hey!" He objects, "One, I'm the same age as you and Terra, save for a few months! And two, I can't help my talking." I turn back towards Ven to see him smile sheepishly and scratch the back of his head. "I'm just a very social person..."

I can't help but laugh at this. "Ventus, I think we all know how social you are." Said blonde boy then joins in on my laughter, and we somehow end up out of breath and with tear streaked faces. "V-Ven," I pant, trying to regain my breath, "Ven, Would you... At least try... And do good in school?"

Ventus ends up laughing again. "Haha, nope!" I begin to ruffle his hair again and he also swats at my hands as a result. "Okay, okay! I'll try harder!"

I can't help myself and giggle at his reaction. I retract my hands from his hair, and move them to the keys of my keyboard. My childish side gets the better of me, and I end up clicking on the "Minecraft" shortcut icon. "Hey Ven," I say, entering my usual username, "Let's play Minecraft together."

"Yes!"

~x~X~X~X~X~X~x~

**Yeah, this is a pretty short chapter... I'll try and post longer chapters as the next few ones though, I promise. Oh, and sorry if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes, I use Wordpad on my computer.**

_**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Orange Soda update today because I drank a bottle earlier! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Minecraft.**

~Orange~

"Ven! Stop blowing up the area around our house!" I was caught up in a fit of giggles as Ventus went TNT happy during our Minecraft session. We ended up making a huge house- out of diamond I might add- and he decided to make a moat. The only "Correct" way to make one according to Ventus was to use a bunch of TNT around our house, then pour water in where it lacked land. Good thing we're on creative mode, or we'd be toast.

Ventus grinned like an idiot as he continued to plant TNT everywhere. "Aqua, you wanted a moat around our house, I'm here to make that happen." He finally finished and put down a Redstone torch next to one cube of the explosives and we both watched his computer screen as he flew backwards from the explosion and craters in the ground formed.

The corners of my mouth turned downwards. "Ven... That doesn't look like a moat at all. It just looks like a meteor shower went down."

Ventus laughed quietly and scratched the back of his head. "Um... I can fix that?"

The bell that signalled the end of eighth period rang, making Ventus, the rest of the students and I shut off our computers. "Not today, Ven." I stood up and along with everyone else, filed out of the room.

Ventus stopped me in the hallway on my way to Language Arts. "Hey Aqua! Are you coming to Terra's football practice after school?" I smiled down at him.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ven returned my smile and ran off to his ninth period class, leaving me to walk the short distance to my class on my own.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ventus as I entered my classroom. He was always so... eager. If there was a person who was in a bad mood, he'd always be there to help lift somebody's spirits. I truly loved Ventus's personality. It was why everyone was so drawn to him, I think.

"Hey, Aqua." As I walked to my desk, (In the front no less, I'm a star student.) I hear the familiar voice of Zack Fair. THE Zack Fair that has had a crush on me since... Who even knew? "Got plan's after school today?" He took the seat next to me and looked into my eyes with such intensity...

I blushed. Hey, I couldn't help it. Whenever a boy looked into my eyes it always made me nervous. Even when Ventus did that I blushed, so don't assume anything.

"Uh... Y-yeah actually, with Terra and Ventus." Stupid, stupid! Why am I stuttering like this? Avoid all eye contact with boys from now on, Aqua!

Before turning to face the front of the room, I couldn't help but notice Zack's happy demeanor fall slightly at the mention of Terra's name. "Oh... That's alright! We'll just go on a date some other day!" I think Zack went back to his original seat but I wasn't about to take a chance and look in that direction.

My friend Aerith walks over to me and I see her take Zack's previous seat. Phew, so he did go away.

That sounded rude of me...

Anyway, I looked over and gave a smile to my brunette friend, one she generusly returned. "Hello Aqua. Are you feeling alright?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Just fine. Why do you ask?"

Aerith's eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry... Your face just looked a bit red to me is all. Must be my imagination..."

My eyes widen and I turned away from my friend in embarrassment. "Ah, yeah... Must be your imagination." Oh my goodness... What am I supposed to do with myself...

The husky voice of my language arts teacher snapped me back into my senses. "Alright class," Ansem starts, "I am very aware that the end of the school year is near, and so is the end of your high school experiences." A few students break into applause but Ansem holds up a hand to stop them. "If you'd allow me to continue," The applause halts and Ansem nods. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, since this is around the end of the year and it is also your senior year of high school, I'll let you talk with your friends this whole period." The students in the class- including me- cheer and clap at this. "Just don't be too loud! I don't want our principle to yell at me."

We all laugh at this and move seats. With the one exception of me, I stayed seated. Sure, lot's of people moved to my area (Mostly because "Mr. Popular" Zack Fair sat next to me) but I didn't talk much.

Just listening to Zack making strange jokes about almost everything in the school passed the time pretty quickly. I was glad that I didn't have to have any more awkward encounters with the certain black-haired boy anymore. That would just be hazardous to my health.

I couldn't be more thankful after the bell rang to signal the end of the day. I really only wanted to see Terra's smiling face right now.

Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I meant Ven's smiling face too! I just- I-Ah, forget it. I've just made this whole thing worse than it had to be.

Well, considering how "Fun" my day has been so far, tonight would be even better. I just hope not too many awkward moments will happen at the very least...

~Orange~

**Short? I think this is short... Anyway, thanks for reading the first chappie, to everyone who did! Cookies for you! *Hands out cookies***

**Review replies:**

**Star of Roselight: Of course they play Minecraft! Who doesn't? And yep, this is definitely a perfect world they're living in ;)**

**oniyuri123410: Thank you! I will try to write more and don't worry, as the story progresses, the chapters will get longer.**

**Thanks for the view, and please remember to R & R! I love signing in and seeing new favorites & follows or reviews! It really makes my day:)**

**~NobodyXellah signing off~**


End file.
